


Sticky Situation: Basic Training

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [58]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After a long mission, Gwen, Peter, and Natasha put each other through the paces. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on May 17th, 2018.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy/Natasha Romanova, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: A Sticky Situation [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 16





	Sticky Situation: Basic Training

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 17th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Basic Training(Natasha Romanova/Black Widow and Gwen Stacy)**   
  
It all started so simply. Then again, many things in Peter Parker’s life does, before they get a bit complicated. A battle with the Sinister Six, he and Gwen teaming up to take them down. There’s some Avenger involvement, in the form of the Black Widow. Where, they save the day and save Ock’s latest evil plan to take down the city.    
  
That was a couple of hours earlier. What starts as a training session, for Peter and Gwen to work out a few kinks in their plan ends up with Peter pinning the hot Russian agent on the bed. The redhead’s lustful gaze burns into Peter when he guides himself into her lips.  **  
**   
“Either do it, or stand down...you won’t get anywhere by hesitation.” **  
**   
“You’re right.” **  
**   
Peter smashes his big cock into the Black Widow’s smoldering hot hole. Several inches of his length slides into the sexy redhead. Having the Black Widow naked, never mind naked and writhing underneath his powerful thrusts, is a very amazing accomplishment.  **  
**   
Intending to milk this for every single second, Peter slows down the thrusts. Natasha gives him one of those smoldering gaze. Her legs wrap around Peter’s thighs and then rams into her. Peter drives deeper and deeper inside of Natasha, and slams into her.  **  
**   
Off to the side, Gwen watches. She sits in her bra and panties, rubbing her nipples through the top of her bra. She’s pretty much unsure how to insert herself into this little round of sexual misconduct. Peter inserting himself deep and hard into the Black Widow is more than enough.  **  
**   
“Damn...that’s so hot.” **  
**   
Gwen pops her finger into her mouth and releases it with a soft sigh. No matter what, she watches Peter and observes him with the most hungry eyes possible. His thick and bloated balls repeatedly drive down onto Natasha and leave marks on her juicy thighs. The faster Peter drives into her, the more amazing this gets.  **  
**   
“Pull out and turn me over.” **  
**   
To do so, Peter gets a good look at Natasha’s perfect ass. He squeezes it and she allows him, spreading her legs.  **  
**   
Much to Gwen’s surprise, Natasha grabs onto her panties and slides them down. While she and Peter have enjoyed each other’s bodies more than a few times, the Black Widow radiates pure sex in a way which causes Gwen to drip. And the dripping continues when Natasha digs her able tongue.  **  
**   
Tasting a young and eager girl always makes Natasha hot. Even hotter than the eager hands running over her curves. She finds it a bit agitating his cock’s not back into her yet. Something that Peter rectifies in an instant by sliding into her before she can say anything.  **  
**   
“I can’t believe this is happening.” **  
**   
Natasha flexes her warm core against Peter’s throbbing member as if to say to believe it. His bloated balls swing against her thighs and leave marks. Every time Peter pushes into her, he gets a bit deeper.  **  
**   
It’s not too long before Peter goes to town on Natasha, thrusting himself in and out of her body. He establishes an intense amount of moment. One of his hands reaches underneath Natasha and cups her swinging breast. He feels it press into his hand when touching her body.  **  
**   
Her walls clench tighter and she comes. It makes his cock pulse, and the strain of his muscles being worked out only makes Peter to work in even harder.  **  
**   
Gwen receives a very intense working over. Natasha stimulates her core down the very last drop. She slurps down onto her lips.  **  
**   
She watches Peter’s muscular body drive down into Natasha from behind. How she wants it to be her. She really wants Peter’s cock buried inside of her, his hands exploring every one of her curves in abundance. His balls swing repeatedly and smack Natasha into her.  **  
**   
“Fuck me like an animal. Show me your instincts to fuck me and to drill me until my pussy can’t take any more.” **  
**   
Thick, long, teenage cock, slams into her. It stretches and makes Natasha moan out loud. Peter’s really going into her deep. She returns to slurping Gwen’s juices out. Her passionate moans act as music to Natasha’s ears.  **  
**   
“Damn, Widow...how do you stay so tight?” **  
**   
She only responds by squeezing Peter’s manhood with her walls. This makes Peter just throw his cock into her faster and faster. Peter squeezes her hips and gets closer.  **  
**   
Natasha knows he’s getting close. She is too, just in time as well. Her walls, with well-timed movements, pump around him. She wants to drain every last drop from his balls.  **  
**   
Peter rolls his hands over her sweaty body and stimulates her. He slaps down and pulls out of her. Natasha’s almost about ready to put the squeeze on his manhood and make him explode into her.  **  
**   
Gwen throws her head back. Moans deepen and Natasha drives deep inside of Gwen. A finger digs into the side of her thighs and sends Gwen’s juices pumping even more. Natasha gets her fill while at the same time making Gwen dizzy with pleasure. **  
**   
“Close…” **  
**   
Natasha holds onto Peter and makes sure he does not leave her. She has him trapped inside of her tight pussy. The only thing Peter can do is keep driving away until she reaches the final conclusion. Balls slap down onto her thighs, with Peter holding on for the ride.  **  
**   
It happens, finally, he gives away after feeling Natasha spill her juices all over his cock. It allows him to go in deep and slam into her womb. His balls give way and start firing a constant barrage of blasts inside of her. He clings onto her body and rides out the orgasm.  **  
**   
Feeling his balls, so full, deflating, causes Natasha to expel more of her juices again. She wants a whole lot more of him, and she’ll get much more of him later.  **  
**   
Peter releases himself from Natasha. He feels like he runs a marathon. **  
**   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be alert in no time.” **  
**   
Natasha smiles at Gwen.  **  
**   
“How about I see how good of a team player you are?” **  
**   
The next thing Peter knows, Gwen’s mouth wraps around his cock and greedily sucks Natasha’s juices off of it. He feels a swelling of his manhood, the faster Gwen bobs up and down.  **  
**   
If that was not enough, Natasha dives between his legs and treats his balls to the pleasure of her mouth. He’s never felt someone suck his balls and Natasha appears to be a pro before it.  **  
**   
“Hope you’re taking notes, Gwen.” **  
**   
She deepthroats Peter in response. A small gag, but Gwen’s pretty face pushes down onto Peter’s throbbing manhood. His muscles look a bit fit to burst.  **  
**   
Gwen pulls away and then she and Black Widow turn, before kissing each other over the tip of Peter’s cock. Their lips hit each other.  **  
**   
“So hot.” **  
**   
Peter hates to pull away from this beautiful moment. He just has to. He rips Natasha and Gwen apart, and slaps their tight asses. They both smile and give each other another long kiss, and Peter drives his fingers into their juicy cunts. He finger fucks them hard and fast until they both release their juices  **  
**   
Both Natasha and Gwen pull apart, smiles on their face. Their soft hands roll down Peter’s chests and abs. They kiss his neck and then the side of his face. Peter responds by alternating between several soft grabs of their chest, causing them to register their pleasure with coos.  **  
**   
A second passes as Natasha turns around and bends over on the bed. Gwen cannot resist burying her face. First in the Black Widow’s juicy ass cheeks and then in her dripping hot pussy. Gwen twirls her tongue inside and makes Natasha moan out.  **  
**   
Peter’s cock throbs harder than ever before. He wants a piece of Gwen and her sweet center just calls for him. The web slinger moves over.  **  
**   
“Go ahead...fuck her...make her drive that sweet tongue even deeper.” **  
**   
Wrapping his arms around Gwen gives him the perfect position to get all in there. Her wet lips slide over and Peter slides his thick cock deep inside of her body.  **  
**   
The deep thrusts Peter gives her lights Gwen’s loins on fire. Not to mention the fact he touches her ass. The deeper her goes into her, the more Gwen’s body rocks with excitement. His twisting fingers grab onto Gwen’s nipples and tightly twist them before releasing them from his grip.  **  
**   
“Gwen, you’re so hot.” **  
**   
Gwen is glad that Peter thinks this, because she just needs to be plowed by him in an endless and rapid way.  **  
**   
Not to be denied, Natasha makes sure Gwen’s tongue slides into her from behind. Gwen’s body being pushed into her backside feels even good.  **  
**   
“Go ahead. Take that tongue and do what you need to do. Make me feel really good! Use that naughty little tongue and drink my pussy dry.” **  
**   
Gwen slurps Natasha’s sweet honey from her. This only makes Peter’s hands slide down her body and grab her thick hips. He pushes deeper into the sensational blonde, hammering her from behind as far as possible. Peter clings onto her and makes sure he’s all in Gwen and then pulls almost all the way out of her before driving back into her.  **  
**   
He rides her from behind. Peter groans when Gwen clamps down onto his massive manhood. **  
**   
“I can feel that sweet pussy around my cock. Oh, damn it, Gwen, that’s so good. I’m going to...lose it.” **  
**   
Gwen’s face releases from Natasha’s ass. She grabs onto the top of the sheets and Peter slams into her from behind. **  
**   
“Oh, it would be good if you lose it...lose it in me. Fuck me. Fuck my brains out. Fuck me until I can barely hold myself out! Come on! Drill me with that thick cock!” **  
**   
Gwen gets completely into it and Peter gets completely into her. He starts fucking her so fast, because obviously if she’s this coherent, than he’s not fucking her hard enough.  **  
**   
Sweat drips down Gwen’s body the faster Peter plunges himself into her. His thick balls completely crack down onto her, leaving marks on her skin. Peter slides back and makes her breath in heavier.  **  
**   
Natasha slips a wet finger inside of her asshole and bends over. She gives Peter a tease of what’s to come. Watching Peter ram into Gwen even further and fuck her due to how horny he is makes Natasha’s entire body call for pleasure. **  
**   
“I bet you want this ass. I bet you want to be inside of here. I wonder if your big cock will be able to fit inside of this ass.” **  
**   
Natasha slaps her butt and causes the tantalizing flesh to jiggle. Speaking of jiggling, Gwen’s own delicious posterior does the same. The friction brings Peter closer and closer to the end point. He smashes Gwen until neither of them can go any further.  **  
**   
“Close.” **  
**   
“Me too.” **  
**   
“Yeah, I am as well.” **  
**   
Natasha digs her fingers into her pussy and fingers herself at the show the two teenage heroes give. She moans and thrashes on the bed. The deeper she goes down into her, the hornier she feels. And that’s the main thing, to make her feel this good. Her lips smack together.  **  
**   
Peter speeds up inside of Gwen. He reaches the tipping point. All he needs to do is go a bit deeper. Gwen makes sure to take him all the way. Her perfect walls cling onto him, showing that she’s good for sticking to more than walls.  **  
**   
The best feeling ever hits Peter when Gwen’s snug walls milk away at him. Peter digs his nails deep into her back until the moment where his balls give way and send the juices blasting into Gwen.  **  
**   
Gwen drops down onto the bed. Peter holds onto her and fucks her into the mattress. A big imprint forms in the bed from where Peter slams down into her. His thick balls unloaded their gift into Gwen, drowning her pussy in his seed until he’s finished.  **  
**   
There’s barely enough time for Gwen to breath before Peter pulls out. Natasha grabs ahold of his thick rod and smiles before taking Peter into her talented mouth. A challenge appears in the eye of the Black Widow, as if daring Peter to keep from getting as hard as a rock.  **  
**   
It’s a challenge that Peter happily loses. Natasha puts a hand on the underside of his cock and turn turns around. Her perfect, tight, ass turns around and she slides the asshole, wet from her earlier actions.  **  
**   
“I wonder how long it will be before you blow all of your webbing, spider.” **  
**   
“Hey, I’ll be the one to make the lame web...shit, your ass is so perfect.” **  
**   
Natasha rolls her warm cheeks against Peter’s cock, pleasuring his rod. Then, when it’s nice and ready, she takes him down into her. He grabs and fondles her ass.  **  
**   
A smile appears on Natasha’s face the second she takes Peter’s big thick cock into her warm hole. He’s being worked over, balls deep into the perfect ass. **  
**   
It takes Peter a full minute to appreciate the fact he’s taking the Black Widow in the ass. And boy, she’s really giving it to him, long and hard, to the point where his cock just is about ready to explode. Peter reaches in and holds onto her perfect ass prior to sinking his way inside of her.  **  
**   
“It really is, isn’t it?” **  
**   
Natasha grins and releases Peter’s thick cock from between her warm cheeks. She makes sure Peter’s feeling everything. Everything inside of her, everything that she can give him.  **  
**   
She looks up at Gwen and beckons her over. Gwen crawls between Natasha’s legs and starts munching on her.  **  
**   
Now, this is the ticket, having a cock in her ass and a pretty blonde’s tongue deep into her snatch. Natasha finds herself very much sexually stimulated.  **  
**   
Peter groans when getting his cock into the Black Widow’s ass. It takes pretty much every bit of self control. He realizes there’s so much more of her to explore. Every inch of her body is more tantalizing then the that.  **  
**   
With a body like that, Black Widow is perfect for two things. Seduction and kicking ass, and damn if she’s not good at doing both. The ass bounces repeatedly and makes Peter’s balls get closer. He edges his way, thanks in part of her ass.  **  
**   
Peter reaches in and she encourages him to touch her.  **  
**   
“Been without those sticky fingers in my life for too long. Cling onto my nipples. Touch them. Harder...perfect!” **  
**   
Obeying the Black Widow’s orders never is something that Peter will ignore. Just like her body. Just like every juicy inch and every curve dripping like sweat. Peter worships it, biting down into her neck. Something she does not mind in the slightest and she gives a moan worthy of the most shameless porn start.  **  
**   
Getting fucked hard by a younger man with the stamina of Peter Parker just drives Natasha completely mad. Her pussy gives a constant flow when feeding Gwen. And Gwen drinks from her, allowing the constant flow of juices.  **  
**   
Gwen tastes the Black Widow and how horny she is. Her new addiction spurs Gwen on. The spider powered teenage girl devours the Black Widow and she gets a reward from the Black Widow stimulating the top of her scalp.  **  
**   
Three spiders get it on, with the heat surrounding both of their bodies only increasing. Peter hangs onto Natasha and drives his cock faster into her tight ass. Repeatedly and endlessly cramming his manhood as far into her tight ass as possible. Allowing her thick ass cheeks to close down on him and release his cock from the prison that is her ass.  **  
**   
Peter holds on and moans.  **  
**   
“Nat...I can’t….” **  
**   
“Don’t slow down. Don’t stop. Just feel. Feel.” **  
**   
He feels two handfuls of the Black Widows bouncing ass alright. He cannot do anything other than touch her ass and mold it into his hands. He smacks down on the cheeks which bubble repeatedly the deeper Peter hammers into her. Peter slides faster and faster into her until finally something has to give.  **  
**   
Peter’s orgasm nears and despite the fact he just wants to move into Natasha’s perfect ass, never leaving, something has to give. He gives way and blasts the inside of the Black Widow’s ass. His balls tighten and then clench.  **  
**   
The minute Peter finishes inside of her ass, Natasha finishes over Gwen’s face. The trifecta of the threesome finishing ends with Gwen finishing all over the bed. Her wet pussy gushes all over the bed.  **  
**   
Peter hangs on, hammering Natasha until the point where he’s numb, inside of her ass. He can feel her writhing on him. All Peter does is leave a thick, gooey, load inside of Natasha which she does not mind in the slightest.  **  
**   
He pulls out, breathing heavily. Going ten rounds with Natasha’s ass is most certainly an experiment.  **  
**   
Natasha bends over and invites Gwen to suck the cum from her dripping back hole. Gwen scrambles over to get her meal.  **  
**   
The beautiful sight of Gwen eating Natasha’s asshole follows. With Peter waiting for the right moment to insert himself in once again.  **  
**   
It’s all about timing. Something that he learns from the Black Widow. **End.** **  
**


End file.
